


New Hair cut- Johnica week 2020

by a_Jedi_inthe_stars



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoptive Kids, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Johnica - Freeform, Johnica Week 2020, Lesbian, Tooth Rotting Fluff, fem!queen, king!au, new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jedi_inthe_stars/pseuds/a_Jedi_inthe_stars
Summary: Johanna get's a new hair cut, how will Ronnie react?
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	New Hair cut- Johnica week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i didn't post this sooner! I've been a bit busy!

The studio was stuffy, heat poured into the room from the open windows. The rest of King was also sweating their asses off in the boiling recording studio. Melina was panting, now realizing that her leather jacket was a tad bit too much. Brianna was melting under her thick curly hair, much like Johanna, but much more severe. Regina was practically melting in her little room with her drums, sweat was dripping down her forehead. 

The air conditioners had broke, right as a heatwave hit London. Their studio was on fire. Management had refused to pay for someone to come and fix it, they went against the protest of King. They had complained that it was going to cost too much money. The management had golden watches and luxury cars, they could afford a simple fix, but they were too cheap. 

The band suffered. They couldn't be productive in this heat, it was hard to even sit there, let alone play an instrument. The sun beat down on them from the windows. There was no escaping the sun's wrath at this point. Melina and Brie had thought it was a good idea to open the windows, they said it would help with the circulation of air in the room. It only made everything worse. Now, stale, humid air was in the studio. 

Johanna messed with her hair, it was too ong and her fluffy bangs clung to her forehead with sweat. Her hair was too long for this type of weather, she had to cut it sometime in the future. Jo attempted putting up her hair with a hair tie that was on its last leg. She prayed it wouldn’t break, she couldn't stand having her hair in her face anymore. 

Johanna started plucking the strings on her bass, absente mindly staring at her sheet music. Just as she started to get into a rhythm, her hair no longer in her face, the rubber band broke. The bassists hair fell onto her shoulders, it plastered against her sticky body. Johanna huffed, frustrated with the heat and her hair. 

“Are you okay Jo?” Brianna asked, staring quizzically at her friend. Brianna sat back in her chair and stared at her. 

“Yeah, I’m just annoyed with my hair,” She twirled her greasy hair between her long fingers. Melina popped her head up from reading her lyrics and smiled greatly. A devious look crossed her face. Johanna cowared at her look. What did their lead singer have up her sleeve?

“I can help with that darling!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

“What do you mean?” Jo asked. She turned to Brianna, her friend shrugged. Mel smiled at the two of them. Regina strutted over to them, taking an interest in their conversation. As the blonde heard Melina her face dropped. 

“Oh no,” Reg muttered. 

“I can cut your hair!” She smiled, her teeth gleaming. Jo blinked. What? 

“I don’t know how well that’ll go over with Ronnie.” She mumbled, she didn’t want to upset her girlfriend. She knew she loved her long wavy hair. Melina gave her the sadist puppy eyes, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout in the process. 

“C’mon Jo!” 

Regina nodded her head, with a mischievous smile on her face. Brianna shook her head. She sternly looked at her. It was like having the devil and an angel on her shoulders. To Brie’s disappointment, she was leaning towards the devil’s side.

“Fine,” Johanna huffed, “you can do it. As long as you don’t fuck up!” 

Melina grinned. She stood up, clasping her hands together. “I won’t!” 

\--- 

The four of them were sitting in the small, cramped bathroom. Melina had a pair of rusty scissors in her hands. She was slowly chopping away at Johanna’s long locks. The other two girls looked on in horror, waiting for her to mess up in some way. Brie paced around in what little space she had, biting her already short nails until they bled. She didn’t want this ending up a disaster. 

Regina was sitting on the toilet, watching intently as Mel cut their bassists hair. She had, not too long ago, also cut a decent amount of her hair off. She was left with a short and messy bob. Melina had also cut her hair, she had actually cut her own hair. It looked great! At least that’s what everyone else thought. 

Johanna was sitting on a small stool they had found in a broom closet, her eyes were shut tightly. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. What if Melina fucked up her hair so badly it couldn’t be fixed? Not even by a barber? 

Melina let out a quiet hum of triumph. She stopped cutting and set the scissors down on the counter. Brianna and Regina walked over to Jo who still had her eyes closed. 

“Alright darling, you can open your eyes,” Mel said. She placed her hands on her hips in victory and smiled down at the brunette. Johanna blinked a few times and gathered the courage to see her new hair. It definitely felt better, she was n=more free with this newfound length. She glanced up at herself in the dirty mirror. 

Johanna didn’t look half bad. Her hair had been cut just under her jaw, it was wavy and a little tousled. 

“It looks great mel!” She turned around and stared up at her friend, who blushed deeply. “Oh darling’ don’t flatter me!” Melina giggled, covering her hand with her mouth, it was a habit of hers to do that. 

Brianna stared at her in the mirror, a quizzical look on her slender face. “Is Veronica going to like it though?” 

Regina laughed, ruffling her shortened hair, “I hope she likes it ‘cause you’re not getting it back!” The smile on Johanna’s face dropped, she hadn’t thought about that before they decided to actually go through with the plan to cut her hair. Oh no. 

\---

Johanna stepped inside her small house, their adoptive children were having their naps. She could hear that the baby monitors were on. She shut the door softly behind her, setting her the case for her bass down by her feet. Johanna couldn’t see Ronnie anywhere. Maybe she was upstairs rocking little Robert or Michael to sleep, but yet again she would hear her through the monitors. 

“Veronica?” She cried out, messing with her hair. 

“I’m in the kitchen, love,” She responded with her soft and gentle voice. Johanna slowly walked to the kitchen, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She stepped into the cramped room. Her wife turned around, a smile already plastered on her thin lips. Johanna fiddled with her wedding ring as she waited for Veronica’s reaction. 

“Oh hi- JoJo your hair!” She exclaimed. She cupped her hands over her mouth in surprise. Joahnna stood there awkwardly, biting her lip. 

“D-do you like it?” She asked tentatively, the corners of her ears turning bright red with embarrassment. Veronica walked over to her, an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. 

“Do I like it? That’s a silly question baby, I love it!” Johanna’s wife cupped her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips. Jo giggled quietly, wrapping her larger hands around Ronnie’s waist. She smiled into the kiss. 

“Wait until the kids see it!” 

END


End file.
